Lars vs Casper High
by Baileyhopper
Summary: Two months after being abducted by home world, Lars returns to Earth and has once again have to attend school. Which is none other than Casper High, the main rooting place of Team Phantom. Not to mention, ever since Lars has come back, Danny has been suspicious of the pink teen. Why shouldn't he? His ghost sense goes off whenever the boy is near.
1. Chapter 1

After about 2 months of being captured by homeworld, Lars finally returned home with the Off Color Gems. His hair growing longer, and the fact that he was PINK, left a few in shock, but regardless, it was a heartfelt reunion with tears, and saying 'sorry' to Sadie for running away. He didn't know how much he cried during the reunion, but he does know that he made some good friends with the Off Colors, and with Steven as well. Who knew, that Lars, a once egotistical teen, could mellow out so much and actually call the shorter teen his friend?

But with the return of him to Earth, also came the return of school. According to his parents, the school was informed that he was 'abducted'- which was technically true- and had only been returned to them a few nights prior, on Friday afternoon. But now, the weekend was over, and it was Monday- meaning school.

Standing in front of Casper high once more, Lars knew he was late. By ten minutes, but late nonetheless. Lars couldn't help but sigh heavily, knowing, that he was going to get weird looks. He could pass off his hair for being dyed, but his skin? What was he going to say?

"Hey people I haven't seen in months, nice seeing you again! Did you know I died and that's why my skin's pink? Oh they didn't tell you? Well now you know!"

Lars couldn't help but snort lightly at his own unfunny joke. Seriously, what was he going to do? Did the teachers already know? What would the students say? He did NOT to be bullied just because of his skin tone. Bad enough he humiliated himself in front of cool kids like Dash and Paulina everyday before he was abducted, but now that he was pink? Imagine what they would say!

Taking a deep breath, Lars puffed out his chest. No, he doesn't care what they say, he shouldn't care what anyone says. He died for someone, and that's more than what he can say for others. The shouldn't judge him, he is a good person!

And so, Lars walked into the school, and into empty hallways. He made a quick trip to he main office, where they were shocked that he was in fact pink, but they just wrote him a pass and sent him on his merry way.

If he remembers correctly, he had English with Mr. Lancer first period.

-Line break-

Lars stood in front of 's door nervously. He didn't want to knock, his hand just stayed frozen by his side. Sighing lightly, Lars closed his eyes, before raising a hand and, as gently as he could, knocked. He found out, about a month into his capture, and death (though he tries not to think about that), that his strength had been amplified.

It started with just being frustrated with something, something so insignificant he can't remember what, and he kicked a boulder. The boulder cracked in half.

Lars couldn't help but smile at that memory, he had been so bewildered, and so had the off colors. He was snapped out of his thoughts though, when the door opened, and there stood .

The teacher was just as Lars remembered; tall, bald, and overweight. Lars wonders briefly if the man still swears in book titles.

" _Moby Dick_ , Mr. Barriga!" Lancer exclaims, looking wide eyed at the lanky teen. "You look like cotton candy!"

Lars wonders if that's supposed to be an insult.

"Yeah, well, this is what happens when you're abducted." Lars shrugged it off, meanwhile Lancer still looked bewildered. But hey, good to know that the old man still swears in book titles.

"Speaking of which, welcome back." Lancer tried to smile, but it looked forced, and Lars noticed it.

"...thanks."

Lancer scooted out of the was so Lars could enter the classroom, which he did. Immediately, he felt all eyes fall on him. There was some whispering, too low for him to hear, but undoubtedly talking about his skin color, or the scar on his eye. Some of the people Lars recognized, like Paulina, Dash, and Kwan. Some were sorta familiar, like Sam and Tucker, whom of which he did not speak to very often in fear of lowering his reputation. Some he did not recognize at all, which was odd. Were there new students? Or did he seriously not pay attention to his classmates?

"Where do I sit, again?" Lars asked, turning to Lancer. Lancer cleared his throat, before pointing.

"Fourth row, fourth seat." Lars nodded.

Heading to the fourth row, Lars couldn't help but overhear the whispers.

" _I can't believe he's back"_

" _I thought he was dead!"_

" _What's with his skin?"_

Lars chose to ignore the whispers, in favor of settling into his seat. All the while, Lancer was staring at him, door still open. When the door did close, it closed with a soft click, before a loud 'BANG' as something, or someone, slammed into the door. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, and look to the door, as Lancer opened it once more.

In came Danny Fenton, Lars recognize that boy anywhere. His parents once brought a vacuum like thing to school, and attempted to suck him into the vacuum. It was an odd day.

Danny smiled sheepishly at , rubbing his forehead, Lancer only sighed, and said a quick "Detention, Daniel", before heading off to his desk. Lars guessed this happen a lot, especially when the kid didn't even seemed fazed, and just walked to his seat.

...Which happened to be right next to him...

Great.

He heard Danny gasp lightly as the black haired teen took his seat, and could feel the boys gaze on him. Lars glanced at him from the corner of his eye, only to see the boy staring intensly at him. That shouldn't be a suprise, for Christ sakes he just returned after two months _PINK._ Nothing should faze him anymore.

But it did feel weird when the feeling of being watched by a certain Daniel Fenton lasted all class.

-Line Break-

Class ended, and so did Lar's will to live. He had two months of work to catch up on, and it felt lke his bookbag was weighing down on him with all the assignments he had to complete. And that was just for English!

Lars sighed as he trudged to the next class, which was his best class; cooking.

He didn't even get about 5 feet, before Dash Baxter cornered him.

"Hey, why are you pink?" Dash asked, staring hard into Lars. Lars simply sighed lightly, before staring up at the boy boredly.

"I dyed my body, what else?" Lars said it in a sarcastic tone, and it was obvious that Dash didn't appreciate his tone.

"Watch it, gay boy, or you might get pummled."

"Is that really the best insult you can come up with?" Lars had no idea why he was so snarky today. But man, was he loving the look on Dashs face.

"Thats it!" Dash grabbed him be his shirt, and lifted him up. Raising his fist, Dash was about to punch Lars in the face, but stopped midway when Lars actually held his fist. Lars tightened his grip on Dashs fist, not enough to break any bones, but just enough to be painful. Dash actually let go of Lars' shirt, and tried to claw the other boys hand away from his fist.

"Don't," Lars said, moving closer to look into Dash's eyes. Dash looked up, and saw that the pink boys eyes were all white, and glowing very lightly. "ever do that again."

And with that, Dash nodded, and Lars released his hand. The pink boy's eyes returned to normal, and he gave Dash a kind, but cruel, smile. One that looked kind, but tells the other that they wont hesitate to attack them.

"I'll see you later, Baxter." And with that, Lars left.

Little did he know, that Team Phantom watched the whole encounter.

 **Hnng, I gotta stop writing new stories, esspecially since I don't finish my other ones. God, I hate myself for doing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime was after the fourth period of the day, and Lars could not wait to go home. It wasn't that his school wasn't nice, it was just...boring. There was no running from Gem robots, or talking comfortably with the off colors. No training with the off colors, and Steven when he came through his hair. Although, Lars supposes he can train in Gym, which was right after lunch.

Walking to the lunchroom, nothing changed on the way there. People were still staring at him oddly, and were whispering about him among themselves, honestly, it annoyed Lars.

Arriving at the lunchroom, Lars walked around for abit, before finding an empty table. There, he placed down his book bag, and dug through it, looking for his lunch. Although he didn't need to eat, it was nice to once and awhile, to remind that he was human- and not a zombie like thing. _'But'_ Lars muses, smiling to himself as he opened a brown paper bag, _'I suppose I am a zombie, considering that I-'_

His thoughts ended there, no need to be morbid about it. He was still technically alive, and he planned to keep it that way.

"Hey, uh, Lars, right?" Looking up, Lars spotted someone he was familiar with-Tucker, if he wasn't wrong. The boy was holding a tray of a hamburger and fries.

"Yeah, you're Tucker, aren't you?" Lars asked, and Tucker nodded. The African-American teen gestured behind him, and Lars looked back, just to see Sam Manson and Danny Fenton.

"You mind if we sit with you? You seem lonely over here." Lars glanced back at Tucker, and gestured him to sit. Tucker sat on the right of Lars, while Danny and Sam sat across. Lars didn't know much about these three, he realized, but it seemed Tucker was the friendliest.

"So, where were you the past few months?" Tucker asked, dipping a fry into ketchup before popping it into his mouth. Lars griminced lightly, before sighing almost inaudibly.

"Homeworld." Lars answered simply. He pulled out his sandwich from his bag, and began eating it slowly. It was strange, eating food again after two months of nothing. When he first arrived home, the first thing he did was ask for food, and it felt weird then too.

"And where's that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl was eating a salad, and was moving a cherry tomato with her fork.

"In space." Lars answered again, taking another bite of his sandwich. As he swallowed, he couldn't help but look under the bread, and made a face. But regardless, he just closed the sandwich, and took another bite.

The trio exchanged glances, before Danny gave a mox cough. Lars looked to him.

"You were in space?" Danny asked, face disbelieving. Lars rolled his shoulders.

"More like a planet, but yeah." Lars bobbed his head. It was obvious the three didn't believe him, but he didn't need them too. They asked a question, he answered, not his fault if they don't want to believe.

"And where is 'Homeworld'," Danny asked, picking up his food, a slice of pizza.

"Uh," Lars was not expecting this question. He didn't know the exact coordinates, he just knew he was on homeworld with the off colors, and the Diamonds. Speaking of the Diamonds, Lars hoped they still thought he was on homeworld with Steven. "Don't know. Anyway, is there anything I missed?"

And just like that, the subject dropped. Tucker told him that Sam apparently had the menu changed, and a ghost- _what?-_ was not very happy. Then, he was told another ghost, named Phantom, or Invis-o-Bill depending on who you asked, made his debut. Lars wondered briefly if 'Phantom' was another Gem, before shaking it off. It seemed like gems went by their, well, gems, it would be odd that a gem went by 'Phantom'. Besides, Tucker used 'he' pronouns, and all the gems Lars was aware of used 'she'- well, except Steven.

All too soon, Lunch was over, and the bell rung. Lars jumped from the noise, and sheepishly smiled at the trio. All four of them got up, and bid their goodbyes, before leaving the lunchroom.

"So what class do you have next?" Tucker asked over the roar of students.

"Gym" Lars replied back.

"So do we!" Tucker smiled happily.

-Line Break-

Gym class was a breeze. The teacher, , was surprised that Lars returned, but that didn't stop her from making him run laps. What once was difficult for him to do, was now easy, and he even passed most jocks! It was surprising for her, and him, because while Lars knew that being revived enhanced his strength, he didn't think it would enhance his speed aswell.

It was ten minutes before class ended now, and Lars wasn't tired. Everyone else was, though, especially Danny and Tucker. Not knowing what to do, Lars walked over to Tucker and Danny, bottles of water in hand.

He heard Danny gasp once he got near, but chalked it up to the raven haired boy being tired. But what was odd, was the glare Danny gave him, right before he forced himself to relax.

"Need some water?" Lars asked, holding out the two bottles. Tucker immediately grabbed one, and began gulping it down like he was in the sahara desert. Danny took it more slowly, seemingly wary of the bottle.

"Thanks Lars!" Tucker said, once he had finished gulping down the whole bottle. Lars shrugged.

"No problem," He said, smiling lightly. Hearing footsteps behind him, Lars turned to look, just in time to see Sam walk to the three males.

"Hey, you guys look gross." Sam commented. It was directed at Danny and Tucker, but Lars couldn't help but furrow his eyebrow for a second, think that she was also talking to him.

"Thanks, Sam." Danny said sarcastically, taking a swig of water.

"No problem."

The three original friends began talking after that, and Lars couldn't help but feel as though he was unwanted. Well, not unwanted, but not needed currently. He felt awkward just standing here, not talking, and they probably felt weird as well.

So, Lars walked away to the male changing room.

-Linebreak-

School was finally over! It was a long first day back, but Lars figures he could use a distraction for about 8 hours. He had a mountain of work to make up, although it is smaller than what it was going to be- since most teachers took pity on him.

Walking out of class, and into the busy halls, Lars walked slowly out of the building. He heard some conversations here and there, but strangely enough, they weren't about him. They were about a four armed woman…?

Realization hit Lars- it was probably Rhodonite, or at least a gem fusion. The boy quickened his pace, and walked out the front doors, only to spot Rhodonite by the street. She looked nervous, but she always does.

Walking up to her, Lars waved. The gem noticed the action, and quickly met him halfway. Giving him a hug, Rhodonite buried her face into the crook of his neck. She said something, but it was too low, and too muffled for Lars to hear.

Hesitantly, Lars peeled the gem off his shoulder, and asked her what was wrong.

"Well, we didn't know where you were! We were so worried, we thought you might have been abducted by homeworld again, but then your mom tells us that you went to school! What is a school?"

Ignoring the question, Lars responded with "We?"

"Oh yes! Padparadscha came as well! She went into your school looking for you!"

Sighing, Lars couldn't help but rest his head in his hands. Of course Rhodonite didn't come alone. Paddy came aswell, the two were ever so close. Lars grabbed Rhodonite's hand, making the gem squeak in surprise, before turning and walking back into the school. Rhosonite attempted to talk him out of it, to wait until Paddy realized Lars was not in the school, and would come out on her own.

But Lars didn't want to wait, he just wanted to get Paddy and go home.

 **:OOO Where is Paddy? :OOOO**


End file.
